The Private Dream Space
"The Private Dream Space" is a mini-story in the EMPATH: The Luckiest Smurf series. Story Comic book sample It has been a day after Empath and Polaris had their rock-climbing lesson together in Psychelia, where Polaris discovered that his partner Empath had a tail, whereas Psyches normally didn't have tails. Polaris wondered about this 'prototype Psyche' that he has been bonded to -- why he had blue skin, no head hair, and most of all a tail. But normally Psyches don't communicate with each other except for relaying orders and instructions. And curiosity wasn't something that the Psyche Master wanted any Psyche to possess, as it would be considered a distraction. Empath and Polaris had returned to their sleeping quarters as usual at the end of the day, saying nothing to each other and having the same emotionless expresssions on their faces as they went to sleep. As they slept, Polaris entered into a dream state. In that dream state, his normal Psychelian bodysuit was replaced with a white robe, and he also felt rather different emotionally. He was in a serene meadow that looked like it was far from Psychelia. It was rather picturesque and beautiful, perhaps more so than what existed in reality. And then he saw another Psyche in that same dream state. It was Empath, and he also was wearing a white robe instead of a Psychelian bodysuit. However, his bald head was now covered with a white floppy cap similar to the red one he had seen on the being called Papa Smurf. "Is that you, fellow Empath?" Polaris asked, calling out to him. "It is this one, fellow Polaris," Empath replied. "What is this place that we are in, Empath?" Polaris asked, looking at his surroundings. "This is our private dream space, Polaris," Empath said. "This is where we are free to share our emotions with each other." "A private dream space?" Polaris wondered. "Then the Psyche Master isn't monitoring our thoughts in here?" "Normally he does," Empath answered. "But now that we are bonded to each other, we both have a private place in our dreams where we can freely communicate with each other." "This one does not know what to say about this," Polaris said. "The Psyche Master must know that the Psyches need some form of outlet to express themselves, Polaris, so that's probably why this space has been created for all bonded Psyches," Empath said. "How do you feel?" Polaris Psyche found himself smiling. "This one feels...liberated, Empath." Empath smiled as well. "This one also feels the same way. Come, let us explore this dream space together." And soon the young Psyche and Smurf had went off together to explore this dream space, which looked more amazing than anything they have ever seen in reality. They both felt like children at play rather than serious-minded students. At last they found themselves lying on their backs, staring up at the sun, laughing. They never had such an incredible feeling like this before. They both never wanted that moment to end. "Empath, may this one ask a personal question?" Polaris asked. "This one will permit it," Empath said. "This one is curious as to why you would have blue skin, no head hair, and a tail," Polaris said. "Are you truly a member of Species 0002?" "As a matter of fact, that's what this one is," Empath said. "But what we really call ourselves are Smurfs." "Then you are a member of a savage race that we Psyches would normally despise," Polaris said. "That's unfortunately the case, Polaris," Empath said. "Does this fact bother you?" "It's just surprising that, for a member of a savage race, you manage to maintain the form of behaviors that are more commonly associated with Psyches," Polaris commented. "This one has been trained by the Psyche Master to do so, Polaris," Empath said. "It would not benefit the community if this one were to behave otherwise." "But this one does sense behaviors emerging within you that you may not be able to control without help, Empath," Polaris said. "Given what revelations this one had about who and what this one truly is, Polaris, your assumptions are correct," Empath said. "Then, as your bonded partner, this one will help you control those emerging behaviors so that you would continue to act in a manner befitting a proper Psyche," Polaris said. "This one will appreciate the help, Polaris," Empath said. "It is already disturbing enough having to discover this one's true origins while this one was visiting the Smurf Village." "Perhaps in time, if we continue to visit each other in this 'dream space', you will be comfortable enough to share those revelations with this one," Polaris said. "Let's just rest here until we awaken, Polaris," Empath suggested. Then they both reached out and grasped each other's hand and continued to look up at the sun until it was time to awaken. Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:Mini-stories Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles Category:Empath's past stories